


Every Day...

by Aru_sekai



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Ratings: PG, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aru_sekai/pseuds/Aru_sekai
Summary: Every day when Koichi looked at Tsuyoshi.





	Every Day...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AkaiRen & Mikurira for helping me proofread this <3

_Every day as the sky turned its color to pink, Koichi prays not only for Tsuyoshi's physical health, but also for his heart to be cured._

_Everyday, when Koichi catches Tsuyoshi's figure from the corner of his eyes, Koichi hopes he will smile, at least for today._

_Everyday, each time Koichi wakes up and looks into Tsuyoshi's face beside him, He wish he could wipe away that man's sadness from yesterday._

...

In one corner of his apartment, there is a big window that makes the room reflects the light with its whiteness. Koichi likes light, no, not just because of his name. It maybe that pulls him to it, but light is truly fascinated him. Sometimes, when he has no schedule in the midday he will lie down on the sofa beside that window and drown in his own mind while watching the light dancing its surrounding. Most of the time he's alone, but today Tsuyoshi lends him his lap so they can enjoy it together. Nothing needs to be said, just a little kisses and gentle touch once in a while. They let themselves talk in intimate silence, because words cannot be translated better than their own eyes.

But today, Tsuyoshi's silence while looking up to the blue sky outside really intrigued him, because he can't see his eyes and it makes him anxious.

"What are you thinking?"

Tsuyoshi looks at him, playing with Koichi's smooth hair in his lap while the other person searching for his eyes. Those dark eyes usually look sleepy and sometimes shiny when he talks about science or car. Today it looks dreamy, and Tsuyoshi can see worries in them.

"I just think the sky today looks as blue as yesterday." He answer as he looks back to the sky, "Meanwhile I'm here, missing something."

Koichi still looking at him, then he reaches out to Tsuyoshi's hand in his hair. Playing with the slender finger, then put it to his lips, gently kissing it.

"I'm sure it's not the same blue. Even today is not as hot as yesterday, so I'm sure there's a bit difference up there too."

Tsuyoshi smiles at him, his best smile for today. Koichi pulls him down until he can look straight to the round eyes which slowly close, following by Koichi's kisses; moving 'till he meets Tsuyoshi's lips. He gently licking it, waiting for it to answer and swallow thousands of words that maybe exchanged between them and let it transferred as the painful tears drops to his neck.


End file.
